Toshinori Yagi
più comunemente conosciuto con il suo nome da Pro Hero , è uno dei protagonisti di My Hero Academia. Era l'Hero N°1 e l'ottavo possessore del Quirk One For All, nonché insegnate dei Fondamenti dell'Erosimo al prestigioso Liceo Yuei. Aspetto '''Hero Form' Nella sua Hero Form Toshinori è alto e muscoloso ed indossa un costume ispirato agli eroi dei fumetti americani di colore blu, bianco e nero con stivali, guanti e cintura gialli. Ha i capelli biondi e molto appuntiti invece gli occhi sono di colore azzurro. True Form Nella sua True Form Toshinori è un uomo magro con un volto scavato. Egli possiede una grande cicatrice che copre gran parte del lato sinistro del petto e non è raro che gli esca dal sangue dalla bocca quando è euforico o sorpreso. Indossa abiti molto larghi in modo che possano adattarsi anche alla sua Hero Form.. Carattere La personalità di Toshinori assomiglia molto allo stereotipo della personalità dei classici eroi americani. È molto amichevole e socievole e salva le persone sempre con un grande sorriso. È molto protettivo nei confronti dei propri studenti, in particolare verso Izuku Midoriya. Spesso usa parole inglesi. Quirk e Abilità Quirk : ereditato da Nana Shimura, questo Quirk da accesso a Toshinori ad una forza sovrumana e ne migliora l'agilità, la velocità, i riflessi e gli dona la capacità di fare salti estremamente alti. Mosse * : Toshinori throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move is first used to save Izuku from an unknown enemy.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 1 * : Toshinori performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to change the weather. This move is first used to save Izuku and Katsuki from an unknown enemy.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 1 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hits the enemy on the head while running past them. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 13 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move is first used against Nomu.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 18 * : Toshinori blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 65 * : Toshinori whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu.My Hero Academia Manga: Capitolo 89 *'United States of Smash': Using all his power, Toshinori delivers a massive punch, powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area; it was powerful enough to incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber such as All For One. Toshinori first used this move to defeat All For One, at the cost of almost completely exhausting what remains of One For All's power in his body. Abilità Complessive Immensa Forza Immensa Velocità Immensa Durata |speed = 6|speedgrade = |technique = 6|techgrade = |intelligence = 6|intgrade = |cooperativeness = 6|coopgrade = |character = Toshinori}} Combattimenti Curiosità * I primi prototipi di All Might lo rappresentavano come una figura anziana e più esperta. Aveva anche meno importanza nella storia, essendo solo un Hero veterano che avrebbe incoraggiato il personaggio principale a cercare di diventare un Hero nonostante non avese un Quirk invece di fargli da mentore. * Il vero nome di All Might contiene i kanji , , , and . * A All Might ci piacciono i film. * All Might ha un cellulare rosso. * Le mosse di All Might hanno il nome di stati o città degli Stati Uniti. * La posizione di All Might nei Sondaggi di Popolarità sono i seguenti: ** Al primo sondaggio di popolarità è arrivato 5°, ed è stato il più popolare Pro Hero e Insegnate finché non venne superato da Shota Aizawa. ** Al secondo sondaggio di popolarità è arrivato 6° Note Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Pro Heroes Categoria:Staff Yuei Categoria:Insegnante